


the gift of mistletoe

by yaskiers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 1k, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, geralt is confused by human traditions, jaskier is exasperated and fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskiers/pseuds/yaskiers
Summary: Geralt has no idea what Yule is. Jaskier helps.(based on this prompt: Character A has never celebrated Christmas and character B tries to get Character A to enjoy the festivities.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	the gift of mistletoe

When travelling with a Witcher, especially  _ the  _ Witcher, Geralt of Rivia (known throughout the Continent for the disasters he left in his wake), one learned to be... adaptable. One learned to be the sort of person who could look something entirely unnatural in the eye and wink at it. 

This was one of the reasons that kept Jaskier from so much as blinking- nevermind looking up from his book- when said Witcher came into their room. 

Now this, this on its own would certainly not be unusual. This combined with the fact that it was barely past the evening meal, and Geralt tended to stay out much later would be interesting. And if that was added with the fact that Geralt was holding a-  _ was that mistletoe _ \- well, that would likely prompt Jaskier to at the very least stare at Geralt until he either explained or changed the subject (which in Geralt-Of-Rivia Speak was simply Hmm-ing and walking away. Melitele above, that man could be frustrating). All of this gathered with the fact that Geralt had walked silently into the room and was now standing in front of the bed, clutching mistletoe as if it was a foul beast of some sort, all the while staring at Jaskier? 

Now that would be cause for concern. Possibly more than a little.

Sighing, though more at his own inability to stay focused on his book than at Geralt, Jaskier rolled from his back onto his stomach, and propped himself up with his elbows. 

“Well?” When Geralt’s only reaction was to stare at him some more, Jaskier had to resist the instant urge to check his face for monster guts (which he  _ knew _ he was free of, given that he had bathed not even two hours ago). Instead he raised a single eyebrow. “Oh come on, there’s obviously something. Now, normally I love it when you brood-” Geralt’s mouth twitched in that small way it did when he was trying to hide a smile. Success. “but when you’re staring at me as if I’m your latest contract, I’d ask for at the very least an explanation?”

Now, this would normally be the queue for Geralt to turn away with a muttered “It’s nothing, Jaskier,” and that would be that. This time, however, Geralt just looked down at his hand (which was still holding mistletoe of all things, where on  _ earth _ did he find-)

“What’s happening?” Geralt finally blurted out, which confirmed any doubts that Jaskier had that this was very much Not Normal. Geralt of Rivia did not blurt. At least, he usually tried to hide it better. 

“What’s… happening?” Jaskier repeated, his confusion (and slight concern) growing slightly. If Geralt was enchanted or something like a potion- No. He didn’t even want to consider that. Last time was a  _ disaster _ . That dressmaker in Novigrad would never let them visit again. A true tragedy. 

“Why is everyone being so odd?” Odd? From what Jaskier had seen, nothing  _ odd _ had occurred. They were in a lovely little village, one of the ones that Jaskier had made a little note in his journal about, with not one but two taverns where Jaskier could play. According to one of the children he had stumbled across on his way back from the market (they had run low on chamomile oil) it might even snow in time for Yule, which would be wonderful because-

Oh.  _ Yule _ . 

Of course. How would Geralt “I talk to no one unless they need a monster killed” of Rivia know anything about Yule and its festivities? Jaskier highly doubted that The Secret Witcher School had any “Human Festivities 101” courses that Geralt could have taken. The mental image was hilarious though.

“Do you mean the Yule celebrations?” 

“Yule celebrations?” The word  _ Yule _ was pronounced with the slightest bit of hesitancy. “Is that what you call it? Every person in this goddamn town is  _ smiling _ and there’s baking and singing and there are wreaths and they gave me  _ mistletoe. Mistletoe! _ ” He gestured helpfully with the mistletoe in his hand. It was the kind of gesture that Jaskier would have normally done, and seeing Geralt do it made a surge of fondness make itself known in his heart. 

It was definitely not cute. Not at all. There was absolutely nothing even the slightest bit cute about seeing Geralt of Rivia, the feared Butcher of Blaviken, being frustrated by human Yule traditions. 

“They gave you mistletoe.” Jaskier said. He was belatedly aware that this conversation was Geralt saying something and then Jaskier repeating it, as if he was one of those exotic birds-  _ Parrots _ he believed they had been called- that that witch near Temeria had shown them. Oh well. 

Geralt shifted slightly, pulling Jaskier from whatever trance he had found himself in. He slid off of the bed and turned to the Witcher, a smile growing on his face that immediately had Geralt roll his eyes. 

“Well, my dear darling Witcher, it seems you have some catching up to do! Not to worry, as your best friend in the whole wide world-” He intentionally made the worst puppy eyes he could manage. It  _ was _ his duty as the Witcher’s bard to be as annoying as possible, after all. “I shall take it upon myself to help you.” 

Approximately three days, four flour covered children, one kikimora, and countless honey cakes with strawberries later, they stood together on the longest night of the year, gazing at the stars that had always captivated Jaskier. The night was cold, but a good cold, the kind of cold that brought out the crispness in the air, the kind of cold that brought a blush to even Geralt, the kind of cold that made one feel  _ alive _ . 

After wrapping himself in Geralt’s cloak (it was warmer than his), he leaned against his Witcher and tilted his head down for a kiss, smiling as Geralt returned it. 

“Happy Yule, my love.” 

It would be, without a doubt, his favorite Yule ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely readers!
> 
> it's been a bit since i've written geraskier. and writing fluff? what on earth has happened to me. i hope you're all doing well! 
> 
> disclaimer: i don't actually know much about yule, and since it's 1 am my research was probably not very accurate.
> 
> also YES it does say that jaskier leans down for a kiss because he is taller than geralt and i live by that 
> 
> thank you all for reading! say hi on twitter or tumblr @trissifer 
> 
> comments are the best <3


End file.
